


Pharria ~ A nexomon fanfic

by MotherofPharria



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Children of Omnicron kidnapped, Fanmade Island, It's pretty...strange, My creatures, OC, Other, similarities to Monster hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofPharria/pseuds/MotherofPharria
Summary: A new island has appearedbring your friends nexomon along to explore this strange world
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. ~Discovery~

Edward tapped his pen on the desk, he yawned in exhaustion; It was another day at the guild and was boring.  
Ever since Omnisun became Queen of the monsters, times became peaceful, as a matter of fact…Too peaceful. But it was for the best.  
The doors opened, three young guild tamers, Nora, Ross, Coco, and (y/n) entered Edward’s office. He stood up from his chair and smiled at the four of them.  
“Ah…there you are, I have an assignment for all of you” he smiled. Nora stepped forward; her book gently grasped in her hand. “What do you need sir?” she asked. Edward handed them a letter. “I need you to investigate something in Palmaya, this letter will help you pass through” he handed the letter to you.  
The four of you nodded and left his office, Edward looked out the window. “Something doesn’t feel right today” he scratched his cheek.

Heading down the stairs, you all stopped in front of the warpstone. Ross began planning out the strategy in his…well, Rossy way.

“alright! Nora, (y/n) and can wait until me and Coco finish our observation”

“why does me and (y/n) have to stay back, and why do you need Coco”

“BECAUSE I’M ONLY A SILVER TAMER!! While you three are now Gold! also Coco can track whatever is going on”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Seriously Ross…Grandmaster Edward assigned all of us”. Ross looked at you. Coco narrowed his eyes. “Let’s just go to Palmaya…”.

Finally making it to Palmaya.  
You handed the letter to the nexoguard. “We are assigned to check on what’s going on on the beach” you said. The four of you entered the beach.  
Large craters covered the beach, and wounded nexomon littered the beach. “what in the name of Ulzar happened here” you said.“Perhaps a brawl with reckless tamers…damn tht would have been fun to watch” Ross replied.

Suddenly a scruffy looking man appeared out of nowhere.  
“Run! Go! This place is no longer safe!!” he trudged towards you. “The island…THE ISLAND IS REAL! Look…LOOK!”. The man grabbed your shirt and pointed at the horizon, strange looking clouds circling one another, covering up something. “The island’s name…it drives my nexomon insane!” he hands you a note before running away, screaming in terror. You looked down at the note.

Velcre Beil Bombrux Vieta

Pharria Wahg Retipe

It looks like another language. “maybe we should report this to Grandmaster Edward?” Nora turned to the group after looking at the note. Ross looked shocked from that man’s strange behavior. “Alright alright…I don’t want to deal with that creep again”  
You headed back to the warpstone, Coco passed by a psychic nexomon.

“Pharria…” the nexomon croaked out. Coco stopped and looked at the poor creature, did it just talk?  
“Pharria…Pharria…Pha…” the nexomon then passed out, Coco cringed before walking away to join you guys.

Inside Edward’s office, you handed the note to him, explaining about the man’s discovery of another island. “A new island was spotted in the Palmayan region? That is impossible! We have explored that part of the ocean, and there has been no island”. “With all do respect sir, all four of us had witnessed a whirlwind of clouds, they appear to be protecting something, unless it might be a nexomon; we are unsure what it truly is” you said.  
Edward looked down at the letter, he then looked back at you with concern. “Please…show me this, cloud vortex”  
You nodded and took him to Palmaya.

When you got there, you pointed out the clouds, still spinning. Edward hummed on his breath, clearly weirded out by the strange phenomena that bounds before your eyes. “Understandable…Tomorrow, I will send a crew to observe this cloud, you are dismissed for now (y/n)” You nodded and left Edward alone.  
He looked down at the note and held it up to the cloud, the words suddenly began to translate to English.

Behold in Clouded eye

Pharria rise again

Edward’s eyes widen to the change, he was shaken.  
“What the hell is Pharria?” he asked himself before returning to his office. Tomorrow, he will find answers.


	2. ~Voyage To The Storm~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packed your stuff (y/n)?  
> the voyage awaits

Crods and Cadetos fly over the Palmayan beachside. You were all preparing to explore the strange cloud vortex that circles in the middle of the sea.  
Elizabeth, also known as Queen Omnisun, stared with wonder at the cloud. She began to sense a strange aura, something that was truly different from the aura emitted from this land. Vados stood beside her in human form, his long slate colored hair with gradients of blue swayed in the wind. “My Queen, I could make out a presence inside that cloud; it’s pretty faint, but at the same time, it seems powerful” he said.

Then came the primordial Tyrants, Elizabeth’s mother, uncle and aunts stood side by side.  
Deena, Elizabeth’s mom, placed a hand on her shoulder. “My daughter be careful on what you are pursuing”.  
You and your guild friends were also coming, as backup for the exploration. You looked at the ship that would take you there. Edward looked down at you. “I hope you are not afraid”. You looked at him with some concern. “Don’t worry, here; this will help us track you if we split up” Edward clipped a radio on your coat, he did the same to your friends.

You were boarding on one of the ships. Confidence filled your head; you brought most needs. Nora, Coco and Ross looked from the bow of the ship.  
Other ships surrounded you, carrying equipment, nexoguards, guild members, the Tyrants, and Omnisun. Crazy how she and her family get’s a luxurious looking one.  
Finally setting sail and heading to the cloud.

The Crods and Cadetos followed you, from above.  
Nora read her book as usual, Ross was…well…talking to himself, and poor Coco was seasick. Your Lumerei and Noki perched on either side of you.  
“This is awesome! Going on a mission with the Tyrants, and even the Queen of Monsters herself!” you said to your nexomon companions.  
Suddenly the Crods and Cadetos screeched, then they immediately turned back. you were very close to the cloud…  
Or the cloud was closer to you.  
It appears that the cloud was getting larger. Edward walked up to you; he placed a hand on your shoulder. “Be brave (y/n), everything will be fi-”  
Edward’s sentence was cut off when the ship began rumbling, then it shook. “Shit! We must of hit ground! Wait here (y/n)” Edward dashed off. The cloud began consuming the ship, everything was invisible. You called out to your friends.  
“Nora! Ross! Coco! Can you hear me, where are you!”.  
There was no reply, the cloud got thicker, it began to change color, it looked like a miniature galaxy. Inhaling it caused you to feel woozy.  
“Nora…Ross…Coco”  
You fainted. The cloud continues to consume the ship.

Meanwhile, Edward was busy dealing with the radar. There was nothing on it, even the other ships had vanished from visuals.  
the rumbling stopped, and the cloud cleared, Edward’s eyes widen. The cloud had turned them back to Palmaya.  
The other ships then appeared beside his.  
As soon as the last ship appeared, the cloud dispersed into thin air.  
“No…That’s impossible, we were going straight!” Edward grabbed his walkie talkie.  
“Come in all ships of the Guild, what happened!”.  
“We went straight in, then the cloud covered everything up, suddenly, we are also turned back”.  
Edward then received a message from the luxury ship.  
“The primordial Tyrants are gone, I repeat, the primordial Tyrants are missing, Omnisun and the other Tyrants are still on board!”.  
Edward was a freaked out, until he felt something in his pocket. He reached, another note.

Pharria has been gifted  
Away with you…  
Ilmahpuils

  
Edward then stuffed the note in his pocket, he then went to go look for you.  
“Come in (y/n), are you there?”  
*static*  
“Come in (y/n)! please respond”  
*static*  
“Dammit! It took you too…Come in Nora, Ross, Coco”  
*static*  
Edward slammed the walkie talkie on the floor.  
“Fuck…It’s my fault…” he walked away in shame as the fleet sailed back the Palmaya, failing to discover about the phenomena, loosing the Primordial Tyrants, and four unlucky children.  
Or were they lucky…

You opened your eyes, looking up.  
You were not in Palmaya, but somewhere colorful, all your friends also were with you.  
Nora looked around.  
Well…It appears that scruffy man was right, it was an island.  
“What do you think happened to the others” Nora said. Ross scoffed. “They’ve must have thrown us overboard”.  
“Well…looks like there’s no way back, but into…there” Coco shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears that you made it...  
> Congrats (y/n)


	3. ~Valley Treading~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch your step
> 
> just saying...

The four of you were treading through strange looking plants; it looks like a jungle, but at the same time, it looks like a temperate forest. The trees look twisted, berry-like tips decorating the tree like Christmas ornaments. Bizarre chirps and singing can be heard from every corner.  
“I really don’t like where this is going already” Nora gulped.  
Suddenly, they saw a naturally made wall with glowing holes, you saw strange flying creatures flying from the forest around you and through the holes. Continuing further, you can make out a passage covered in vines.  
“Let’s go through there” you pointed at the passage.  
As you pushed through the vines as a bright light was spotted at the end of the passage. You swiped away one more vine to see…  
A strange and colorful world, it was a valley, and in the distance, looks to be a kingdom. “Look! A kingdom, maybe we can find help there” you pointed at the kingdom in the distance.

“Awesome! Now we got to find a way to get there” Nora looked around. You all turned to see a pathway that runs through the side of the mountain. The path seems to end to the kingdom.  
“Maybe we should use that to get there” Coco said.

You treaded through the pathway; you were so intrigued with the view. It differs from your homeland, even the Khan woods would be more original than this. It was like visiting another planet.  
“This place…it’s so fascinating, don’t you agree guys?” you jumped with joy.  
“Umm…no” Ross crossed his arms, Nora just shook her head.  
All of you then stopped when you saw a bridge segment.  
“Looks pretty rough…but that’s the only way we’ll go” Coco narrowed his eyes.  
The bridge creaked with each step you take; the wind was gently swinging the support ropes. You were worried.  
“Don’t worry (y/n), we’ll get through this…I hope” Nora placed a hand on your shoulder.  
The bridge looked more and more rougher as you go on.  
“Geez, is this bridge endless, we’ve been on this for like, five hours, what the hell!” Ross stomped on one of the boards, causing it to break and fall.  
You then felt a presence from above you. Slowly looking up, you tried not to scream.  
It was some sort of wildcat like monster, it was stared at you with cerulean eyes.  
“g-guys…” you shuddered.  
The three of them looked at you slowly pointing a finger up at the creature.  
“Great…just to make this situation worst” Ross curled his hand up.  
The creature jumped from the ledge and onto the bridge, somehow barely rocking it; It began roaring at us, it slowly came closer to all of you.  
“Don’t run…I think it will attack if we do ru-”  
“AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!”  
Ross dashed passed Nora, the creature let out a bellowing roar before heading straight into us.  
“Go, GO!” Nora pushed you forward, all of you were running from the creature, its roars got louder as the chase progresses.  
You suddenly could make out it, speaking.  
“Hrrrrwrong Way!”  
Suddenly, you heard a snap, the bridge suddenly twisted to the side, now you all were clinging to the side.  
The creature slowly came up to you; Nora’s grip was slowly fading; Ross was holding onto her legs.  
“Gah! I can’t…hold on” Nora groaned.  
You watched in horror as Nora and Ross both fall into the jungle bellow.  
Coco’s grip was also slipping; the creature then walked up to him, its claw was reaching for him. Coco was panicking.  
“Get away from him!” you screamed.  
Coco then tried to scratch the creature but ended up letting go in the process. He fell just like your friends.  
The creature looked at you, its claw was reaching for you. It looks like its trying to…help you?  
“Hhhanng oonnn (y/n)” It said, you reached up for its paw.  
But then, the bridge finally broke, the both of you fell bellow.

You woke up, somehow unscathed.  
The creature had you wrapped around its arms.  
You looked around, you friends were around you, no damage was seen, and they were still breathing.  
You then heard footsteps ahead of you.  
Humanoid silhouettes covered your view, the creature that was holding you got up and spoke with the silhouettes in a strange tongue, similar from the note you found.  
“ Saricette uvi Mushume, Ke plureut ompo peb helkbef sharix bol curu syushin mihlina”  
The silhouettes replied to the creature.  
“Yundop, gawi fulek sharix bol caskru”  
The sillouettes began picking up you friends.  
Then one came up to you, he was a human wearing a strange suit.  
“Don’t worry…your in a safe place”


	4. ~Lore And Tales~

A warm fire was flickering, you were sitting by it, drinking a sweet tea that they called “Jambufe Croujco”.  
You friends were resting from after the fall.  
The man that saved you sat across from the fire; He too was drinking the tea.  
“I have forgotten to introduce myself; I am Kruxtek, I bring thanks to the Phyrxe cat, without him, we would have never helped you” he said as he sipped the tea.  
“That’s what that thing is called?” you said.  
The man took out something in his pocket, a small carving of a Phyrxe cat.  
“The symbol of great tracking…it leads people to home, and enemies to despair” he showed the carving to you, a small blue gem was for its eyes.  
You then looked at him, asking the questions about this island.

“Can you tell me, where am I?”  
He smiled at you, reaching again into his poke, he whipped out a strange powder into the fire, you watched as the flames change.

The flames took shape to tell Kruxtek’s story.  
“You are in Pharria…or Pahr-hrrya, as we pronounce it here; it is a sacred place, an Eden’s garden, a land where humans…unlike you, can truly equally clash with monsters; we have weapons, swords, guns, and musical weapons that we call…Lalah-vanya; we speak our own language, Gahnikah; this island is home to powerful beings, like your Tyrants in your world…but one of them is an angel…Urpsa, the mysterious Tyrant of Colours…she refused the title of Queen to her peoples…”  
You thought he was going a bit off topic, but you let it slide. Perhaps he may say something important.

  
“Urspa had created this world for the lost, and forgotten…the humans and reborn creatures are her citizens, her children are her Cherubim, and she is the Seraphim…the last two words are Latin”  
The flames died down, Kruxtek settle his eyes on the smoke.  
You just looked at him.  
“Did you get all that (y/n)?” he asked calmly.  
You nodded.  
Kruxtek got up from his seat, he placed his cup down. “Wait here…I will go and check your friends”.  
You sat there and wonder; can you still get back home?  
You saw your friends arrived and sat beside you; Coco had a cup of the tea in his pawed hands.  
“Kruxtek? Is there a way to get back home?”  
He then looked up, picking the carving from his pocket and blowing into it, it made a roar like whistle.  
The Phyrxe cat then arrived.  
“Follow the Phyrxe cat, he will take you to Urspa…”  
And with that, you all followed the cat, waving goodbye at Kruxtek.

The Phryxe cat stayed more closely to you, it was pretty weird.  
“Ah…the Mushume Jungle, soon it will reach its six hundred and thirty-fourth birthday” he said as he admired the trees around him.  
You looked him.  
“Wow…that sounds old; also, thanks for saving me…sorry for running”  
Ross, Nora, and Coco were looking at you with a strange faces.  
“Ummm (y/n) …why are you talking to that”they said.  
“Well, it told spoke to me…can you not hear him?”  
The three of them shook their head.  
“Hmm…it appears they don’t speak…mmm…cat…” The Phyrxe came to a holt when the jungle ended; in the view was the kingdom.  
“It appears that you’ve reached your destination, I’ll leave it to you” The cat then walked back into the forest.  
The four of you finally made it to the kingdom.  
But still…why didn’t your friends heard the cat speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you an animal whisperer (y/n)?
> 
> or you can speak cat tongue...
> 
> oh well


	5. ~The Main Streets~

Finally making it to the to your destination.  
You were then suddenly confronted by a village. You strolled around the block; People around you were chattering in Gahnikah.  
Your friends looked around with wonder, Nora was most fascinated by the scenery.  
You stopped to see a banner with a silhouette of a dragon, its majestic wings pointed upward in the shape of a cresent moon.  
A man walked up to you; he had tawny hair with small buttery-yellow curly horns; he has a fuzzy blazer jacket; his turquoise eyes widen when he saw you, he then whispered to himself.  
“Amarinow…?”  
You looked at him, wondering what he meant.  
“P-parden me? I speak English, I-”  
“Amarinow…ohohoho! Ke bohl-vi ompo!!” the man was jumping around, tears of joy were in his face.  
You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hey…what are you saying?”  
The man suddenly caught you off guard when he grabbed your hand.  
“Don’t worry! I’m taking you home!”  
“But what about my frie-AAAAHHH!”  
The man pulled you through the crowds and away.

“This place, its almost like home…but…” she looked around, then she stopped.  
“It’s more…confusing than back at Parum city”. They soon as realized they were lost.  
“Well…this sucks...” Coco facepalmed.  
“Right…I’ll go that way! (y/n), Coco, check that area, and Nor-”  
“Ross! Stop going ahead and planning”  
“Well Nora! What do you have in mind?”  
“I don’t know…but let’s take a moment”  
“Come on Nora! Your plans are so boring, right (y/n)!...(y/n)?”  
Ross turned to Coco. “Hey…where’s (y/n)?”.  
Coco looked to where you stood, clearly confused on where you disappeared.  
Your friends were looking for you, they searched the streets.  
“(y/n)!!! in Ulzar’s name…WHERE THE ARE YOU!!!”  
“Ross, calm down, we’ll find them”  
“Why don’t we ask the people around”  
“No…cuz their speaking alien, Coco!”  
Your friends were giving up hope on finding you.  
“Syushin mihlina, you lost something hmm?”  
The three of them turned to see a man at a bar; he had a flaming red coat with chocolate brown markings, he had Maroon colored hair and an oak brown goatee; he looked like a younger looking Fenrir, without the scar; he had a smug on his face.  
Coco narrowed his eyes at the man.  
“No…we know where your going, get lost…”  
The man just sighed.  
“Oh well…wish I could tell you what happened to your friend…have a nice day kids”  
The man turned and headed into the bar, humming a tune.  
“Wait…did he say that he knows where (y/n)?” Coco turned to Ross and Nora.  
The man came out of the bar with his cringy smug.  
“Let’s just say…the Piyrhagahteks got em…”  
Coco just did a confused face, then face palmed.  
“This has to be the most useless character in this story”  
“What!?” The man began to become agitated. “Listen here…your friend is taken by the Piyrhagahteks, a high-ranking council, if you want to see them again…then listen here!”  
Came out of the bar to meet with the kids.  
“There’s one place the Piyrhagahteks would inhabit, follow that street”

Meanwhile, you were being pulled by the man.  
You were screaming and struggling to get free from his grip; you saw him carrying you to a castle.  
“Wait! WAIIIIT!!” you screeched.  
The man looked down at you, panic was in his eyes.  
“Piyrhagahteks!!! Ke bohl-vi Amarinow!” he yelled.  
You saw your friends and with a man appear from the crowd.  
“HEY YOU!! STOP!!” Ross called out as he chased after the man taking you to the castle.  
Ross grabbed you and tried to get you free from the man’s grip.  
“Wait! You don’t understand! their-”  
Ross pulled you off his grip; Coco and Nora stepped infront of you.  
The man that was with your friends confronted the one that took you.  
The men turned to you and your friends.  
“Perhaps we should of introduce ourselves fir-”  
“Can you guys at least find someone who can get us home” Coco interrupted their speech.  
The maroon haired sighed and nodded.  
“The name’s, Scott, yep…an English man” said the maroon haired man.  
“And I’m Baal…not the god… ” said the other man.  
Baal turned to the castle.  
“Apologies for taking your friend, I didn’t think they had friends”  
Scott then walked over to you, but his eyes were mainly on you.  
“I believe you all want to go home really badly…follow us into the castle, the Piyrhagahteks will help you home”.  
Baal took your friends in.  
Both men gave you a friendly smile.  
“Cahoumiqe rehvosc…gauhbrulx…” they said to you.  
You began to question, what did they say, and why on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it means...(y/n)...?


	6. ~Settling In~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come inside Urspa's domain...

Scott and Baal led you through the halls, they continued to look at you then each other; you can hear them whispering in their language.  
Your friends were ahead of you.  
“This palace…its way bigger than the tamer’s guild…It’s awesome!” Ross was in awe.  
You all could have agreed more. The walls were decorated with iridescent whites; banners that were like the one you saw earlier between each window.  
You then came across a fork in the road, two staircases.  
“Take the one to the left, it will take you to the correct floor” Scott patted you back to the direction.  
You and your friends headed upstairs; you were greeted by an elegant hall with a singular staircase at the end.  
Heading up the final flight of stairs, the perhaps most beautiful thing you have ever seen, besides Omnisun.  
It was a dragon with iridescent black scales; it had three horns with, the third one in the center of its forehead; the back of its wings had colorful markings, with eye patterns on the ends, the front was like an abstract painting with small white spots, like little stars; its long tail with a barbed end waved like the wind. It took a few steps towards you.  
“Greetings children, I am Urspa, the Tyrant of colors; I believe you are in need to return home, fear not, we shall help you”. The dragon had an angelic voice.  
You all were surprised; how did she know you wanted to go home.  
“A-are you…a psychic?” Nora said.  
Urspa slightly shook her head and smiled.  
“No…someone told me” She then looked up. “Scott! Baal! Come here…”.  
Both men came from the stairway and greeted the regal looking beast.  
“Take these younglings to a place to rest, tomorrow we will bring them home” Urpsa spread her wings into a crescent moon, just like from the banner.  
You followed your friends; you watched as Urspa sat upon her throne and taking a book beside her.

The four of you were led into a large house. It was cozy and well furnished, it appears you are in a kitchen, you see the supplies that seem to be for cooking.  
“Ember! We have some guests” Scott called out.  
A woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes came running from the corner, her fiery coloured silk dress with outlines of gold flashes through your eyes.  
“Oh oh my…uh..G-greetings children” Ember then took out a tray of what appears to be, treats.  
You all took one from the tray, your eyes widen when you tried it.  
“In the name of Ulzar…this is great!” You all said.  
Ember giggled.  
“I’m glad you like it, now…let me show you where you will be staying for the night”.  
You were led to a hall with a few doors.  
“Your rooms are at the end of the hall, your stay”. Ember handed each of you a key for your room.  
You went into the room that matched your key, inside was a well-arranged room, surprisingly, it is the way you like it.  
You walk into the bathroom to take a shower; the water was the perfect temperature. After finishing, you opened the wardrobe to grab some new clothing.  
You walked out of your room to head downstairs to go have your dinner. Ember was cooking in the kitchen; your friends were eating their meals around the table. As you sat with them, Ember gave you a platter of the Pharria’s fine ingredients.  
“Vemeghi!” she smiled, you looked at her. “It means enjoy”. Ember then walked back to the kitchen.  
You dig into the food, enjoying every bite you take. There were just bursts of flavour.  
“I could eat this all day…mmm” Coco grabbed his platter and dumped the remaining bits into his mouth.  
You, Ross and Nora giggled together.  
Finally finishing your meal, you headed back to your room.  
You opened your bag, inside were your nexotraps that still contained your nexomon. You released Lumerei, Noki, and the rest of your team, they were confused as they looked around the place.  
“Sorry I kept you in there for too long, we were trying to find a way to safety” You said to them.  
Your Noki then hopped onto your lap, you petted its head and smiled.  
“Don’t worry…we’ll be going home tomorrow, I promise”  
Your nexomon went back into your traps, except for Noki.  
Noki wanted to sleep beside you.  
“Nawww…alright, come here”  
You slump yourself onto the bed, Noki was beside you.  
You pulled the covers over your bodies and turn off the lights, sleeping peacefully for the night.

Meanwhile with Ember, she exited the house.  
Outside waiting, was Scott.  
“Ke-li hok poiko mihlina koh nalgeh” she said.  
Scott nodded.  
“Welho…rehoqe gawi bruntl toraye koh Pyrrafi Urpsa” he said.  
Suddenly, a bright light illuminated you room from the window.  
Noki looked outside, it be chirping in utter fright.  
You woke up to see what was going on, you ran to look out what was out the window. There was a trail of bright flames from what Noki has saw.  
“What was it Noki?” you asked.  
Noki just looked at you with a terrified expression, all it did was chirp.  
You suddenly could understand what it was saying.  
“I saw…Mulcimer’s equivalent, a walking disaster…and the blood comet…I saw Tyrants (y/n)! We have to alert the rest of the group!”  
You then rushed out and banged on every door with your friends.  
“Guys! Wake up! There are Tyrants outside!”  
Your friends just groaned, clearly not getting up.  
Noki looked at you.  
“Looks like we are on our own (y/n)!”  
The both of you the rushed outside, at the same time, Nora had come out of her room to see you rushing out of the house.  
“(y/n)! Where are you going!” Nora rushed out, followed by Ross and Coco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't follow them!
> 
> dammit (y/n)!


	7. ~The Walking Disaster~

You followed the trail of ash.  
“Quickly (y/n)! we must catch up with it” Noki said, flapping alongside you.  
You continued forward, finally the trail ends near a forest, but the Tyrant was not in sight, it seemed to have gotten away. You cupped your face, were you too slow; Noki continued to look worried.  
Ross, Nora, and Coco had caught up with you, they looked frustrated from both waking up and trying to catch up with you and Noki.  
“What the hell (y/n)?! It’s perhaps the middle of the night” Ross growled while rubbing his face.  
“I-I say a Tyrant! Well…Noki saw it…” you tried to explain.  
Your friends looked at you with confusion.  
“(y/n)…I doubt there are any Tyrants here…besides Urspa”  
“B-but Kruxtek mentioned there were other Tyrants…please, listen to me and Noki”  
“If there were Tyrants, then there would have been evidence, like skeletons, destruction, uhh…Dead people”  
“I hate to say it…but Ross is right, unless we’re dealing with very elusive ones”  
“How does a Tyrant stay perfectly elusive in a densely populated area”  
You and your friends were busy discussing; Noki turned around to the forest, it looks to be sensing something in there; Noki was pecking at your legs to get your attention.  
“What is it Noki?” you said.  
Noki them walked into the forest, encouraging all of you to follow.

All of you were going through the forest.  
The forest looked sick and was wilting, but what was more noticeable was a strange smell.  
“Eugh! What is that smell, I might lose my dinner…” Coco plugged his nose; he does have a stronger nose. You continued to a clearing.  
You saw large fuzzy blobs of fungi; the smell was nasty.  
Nora went to examine one of the blobs, her eyes widen on what you were all seeing.  
“Guys…these are…decomposing bodies of creatures”.  
Coco was not having a good day; he was throwing up his dinner behind a dead tree.  
Noki was shaking, but it was not from the sight of rotting bodies.  
“(y/n)…did you felt that…”  
You looked around the area, a sudden plume of a horrendous stench, the smell was watering your eyes, you were coughing.  
Suddenly, a few trees in front of you fell; All of you were shaken to the bone on what caused it.  
A large amphibious looking Tyrant came from the trees, its body looked like it was rotting, its ribs were poking out from underneath, it had a boat propeller blade on its hip, the smell of it was gut wrenching  
A squishing sound on each step it took. Then…the creature spoke.  
“oh you poorrrr pooorrrr Chillldrrrennn…it appearssss that you’ve came to the wrrrong placcce…arrrren’t you healthyyy forrrr my grraveyarrrd?”. The Tyrant walked up to you, all of you were trying to withstand the smell.  
“I ammm….Lamprrrey…Pharrria’sss…rrreaperrr…,I would let you go…but…”.  
Lamprey licked his teeth.  
“Prrrey isss ssscarcce thisss yearrr…oh prrrey have been known to essscape my grrrasssp…thisss time…I won’t it sslip away”.  
You watched as Lamprey turned to your friends, a demonic grin upon his face.  
“Ompo ophepe poiko cuophupek geemuin…Amarinow…”  
You were about to stop him when suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Then appeared behind you, a fiery Tyrant, the one Noki saw.  
It was a gigantic volcanic theropod without arms, it had teeth that were straight out of its top jaw, with two saber like ones near the front, the top of its head had two flare colored crests. The Tyrant stood between you as it made a guttural exhale, smoke was emitting from its nostrils. “Fuli-ke gauhbrulx! Scacha swawek voporur caskru!” The fiery tyrant spoke to Lamprey.  
Lamprey growled at the opposing Tyrant. The fire Tyrant seeing Lamprey showing aggression, it knew its time to use force. Both Tyrants lunged at each other, locking jaws with one another, the fire Tyrant then faced you and spoke.  
“Go (y/n)! G-get out why you still can!”.  
You then immediately grabbed your friends and took them out of the clearing.  
You turned back one more time, seeing the fire Tyrant appearing to be losing the fight.

“In Ulzar’s name! you were right!” Ross was totally freaked out when they finally reached safety.  
You caught up with your friends, you were panting in exhaustion from what you had witnessed. Nora rushed over to you, she checked if you were injured.  
“Don’t worry…I’m fine” You assured her.  
All of you turned around to were you exited.  
“That fire Tyrant…he saved us” you said.  
Suddenly, you felt heavy thumping, you squinted at a faint light between the trees. You gasped, it was the fire tyrant, but it was battered in wounds. It looked at you with pale eyes, before collapsing on the spot. You ran up to it but kept your distance. The fire tyrant began to glow and shrink, it suddenly turned into a shape of a person. Then when the glowing stopped, you cupped your mouth.  
“Scott?” you gasped.


	8. ~Mother Of Pharria~

Nora and Ross ran off to find some help, Coco was shaken from every single moment. You cradled Scott in your arms, hoping to see if he is okay.  
“Scott…I can’t believe you did that…” you whispered  
Just then, Ross and Nora had returned with Urspa, but she was in human form. She knelt down infront of you and Scott, clearly distressed about the situation.  
“Lamprey…what have you done…fuli-ke orvebrex” she said, carefully picking up Scott from your arms.  
“Follow me” Urspa said.

You all were in the castle, Scott was resting in perhaps his room, bandages were around him. Urspa cupped his face, she sighed at the black eye on his right side. You quietly walked beside her, she looked at you.  
“(y/n), please wait here, in case he wakes up, I’ll go get something to heal him”.  
Urspa then left the room.  
You then grabbed a chair and sat down beside Scott. You gently stroked his hair.  
“I’m sorry Scott, clearly I am” you looked down in shame. Urspa then came back with a few bottles and strange herbs in her arms.  
“(y/n), I need you to hold this for me please” she handed you a few bottles.  
You watched as she began treating Scott, she removed the bandages and rubbed some strange ointment onto his wounds. Scott slightly winced and groaned, Urspa would always shush him and tell him that everything is alright.  
“May I have the mulah-shivi essence” Urspa outstretched her hand.  
You looked through the bottles in your hands. You gave her the bottle with the essence. Urspa place a hand on Scott’s head, then she poured some of the essence in his mouth. As soon as she stood, small embers emitted from Scott’s body, a faint warmth and glow can be seen and felt.  
“Excellent, he’s now healing” Urspa clasped her hands.  
“Come on (y/n), let him rest for now”.  
The both of you left Scott to recover.

You were with Urspa, walking from Scott’s room and down the hall full of doors you counted twenty-seven of them. Each door has a specific colour palette.  
“Urspa? Are all those other doors tyrant rooms?” you questioned.  
Urspa looked down at you.  
“Please…call me Jewel, and yes, those are tyrant rooms”.  
Jewel then took your hand and headed to a stairwell. Reaching the top, you saw portraits of the Pharrian tyrants, and their human forms. You looked through each portrait.  
You saw one that looked like a demonic eel name Gorey, a giant serpentine-like dragon named Almoni, a hell-ish looking dog with a skull named Faythear; there were just so many.  
You also saw Lamprey’s portrait; his human form looks like scruffy scallywag.  
The you saw Scott’s portrait; his tyrant was named Hellmound.  
You then saw three other portraits.  
One for Baal, his tyrant is Bruxilus.  
One for…Ember?!  
Her tyrant was named Taeygell.  
And…  
Then the last one was covered in a black cloak.  
“Hey…who’s this”  
You were about to pull off the cover, but Jewel stopped you.  
“I…don’t wish to talk about this one…” Jewel sighed.  
The you looked at perhaps, the most eye catching, the center piece portrait. It was a portrait of Urpsa and all the other tyrants, a map of Pharria was behind them.  
“Woah…so those are the tyrants of Pharria…” you stared in awe.  
Jewel walked beside you.  
“I wouldn’t say tyrant, more like…cherubim”.  
When she said that word, you suddenly remembered that the tyrants are Urspa’s children.  
“So…the tyrants are you children, right?”.  
Jewel looked at you.  
“Ah…Kruxtek told you”.  
“Is Kruxtek the portrait you covered?”.  
Jewel shook her head no.  
“He is my overseer, and an ambassador to newcomers”.  
The two of you were heading down the stairs, you looked back at the covered portrait.  
“I believe tomorrow you will be going home” Jewel said, looking a little disappointed.  
You nodded.  
When you finally came down the stairs, you wanted to see if Scott was okay.  
“Alright…” Jewel smiled.

You gently knocked on his door, you smiled when you hear a “come in”.  
You look to see Scott, and Ember.  
“Hey Hellmound, and Taeygell!” you said.  
Both were surprised.  
“Mom…did you told them…”.  
Jewel just laughed and nodded.  
“Okay…but did you tell the about the-”  
“No Scott, I didn’t tell them”  
You walked up to Scott and gave him a gentle hug.  
“Thank goodness you made it out…” you shedded a small tear.  
“Thank goodness my psychopath brother didn’t consumed me- ouch!”  
You let go, Scott was rubbing his arm.  
“yep…” he groaned.  
“Need more ointment big bro?” Ember crossed her arms and smugged.  
Jewel then turned to you.  
“Perhaps you should get some sleep” she placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled.  
You nodded and left the room.

You were finally in bed, Noki had fallen asleep beside you.  
But you just could not get rid of the thought in your head.  
Who was that last tyrant, and what happened to him or her?

Meanwhile back at the castle. Jewel and Ember were staring at the covered portrait. Both removed the covers and stared at the tyrant in it.  
A majestic grey and colorful cat-like tyrant with long celestial colored hair that covered its eyes, its paws were rimmed with gold, the tail was long and wavy.  
Jewel looked down at the name that has most of the letters scratched off.  
“m ri n”  
Ember wrapped an arm around her mother’s shoulders.  
"Tommorow...” Jewel said, as she and Ember both covered the portrait and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommorow...


	9. ~The Secret~

You woke up feeling fresh, Noki stretched its wings and greeted you.  
“Good morning (y/n), I believe that today’s the day”  
You smiled.  
Getting off your bed, you went to go get changed, Noki helped you pack up.  
After that, Noki went back into its trap.

You, Coco, Nora, and Ross went to go see Jewel; she stood infront of the-castle like building. Scott and Ember were on either side of her.  
“I see you’re all ready for the voyage, please follow me”.  
She led you into the building.

“Thanks for helping us” Ross said to Ember.  
But Ember did not reply, she simply looked away.  
“Heh…rude”.  
When you finally were inside, Jewel turned to your group.  
“Before we proceed…I wish to do something…”.  
Her expression went dark.  
“Scott, Ember, please take care Ross, Nora, and Coco…I need a word with (y/n)…”  
Scott and Ember both grabbed your friends, you tried to stop them, but Jewel turned you around.  
You snarled at her.  
“I-I thought y-you were going to take us home!”.  
Jewel stepped closer to you; she closed her eyes.  
“Listen…There is a reason you and your friends are on this island”  
Jewel immediately transformed into Urpsa, but she did not attack.  
“I’m sorry (y/n)…I know this sudden…I will explain later…”  
Urspa then injected her barb onto you, you passed out. Your nexomon team jumped out of your backpack. Noki saw you being picked up by Urpsa. Urpsa emitted a strange chirping, Your nexomon responded and bowed to her.  
“I know…It’s hard to bear it…but it is”.  
Urspa turned to her children with your friends.  
“I’m sorry…Helkbef, bohswek caskru whefo eiyle”.  
Scott and Ember led your friends to follow you.  
Urpsa the whispered into your ears.  
“Welcome…home”.

You woke up in a room, it was decorated quite colourfully. The bed was round with pillows consisting of aqua, lilac, and cerulean. There was an elegant wall fountain with a cat-looking creature head dispersing the water, beautiful vines curling around it.  
You slowly got up, feeling somewhat refreshed. When you opened the door, Jewel, your nexomon, and your friends were standing. Nora came up to you with a worried face.  
“(y/n)…I know your mad but…Jewel wants to show you something” She clasped her hands and placed them on her chest, you could see beads of sweat on her face.  
You walked up to Jewel; you took a sigh.  
“What is it?” you asked.

Jewel led you upstairs to the portrait room. You turned to see the once-covered portrait.  
A beautiful cat-like Tyrant with celestial hair stood proudly infront of a waterfall with a crystal pool that sparkled like stars in the night. You looked at the name plate.  
m ri n  
Tyrant of Purification  
You looked at the human portrait.  
Your eyes widen.  
The tyrant…  
Was you  
Jewel began to cry.  
“I’m sorry Amarinow…I didn’t mean to forget you…”.  
You were clearly dumbfounded, you are a Tyrant, just like Omnisun.  
Jewel then explained everything.  
“When you were born…tyrants attacked us; I fled with your family…I knew I left someone…I was so afraid to go back…I thought you were lost”.  
You looked at your mother.  
Ross, and Nora walked up to you.  
“Now for why we are here…It’s a terrifying answer…Urspa made this island to…recruit an army for another Tyrant, this tyrant claims to be the seventh primordial Tyrant named…Metta…yes we know that Omnisun is our friend…until…”  
Nora handed you a small photo of Jewel with two other people, a boy and a girl.  
“That girl…is her girlfriend, she was executed by an Omnisun priest when she was falsely accused of a murder, and the boy…he committed suicide…Jewel is alone and afraid…so…she made a deal with…Metta, the Ophanim…”.  
You looked at the photo, Jewel’s hand caressed the face of her girlfriend in the photo.  
“I want liberty…I want vengeance…”.  
Jewel stood up and patted your shoulder.  
“Now…one more thing…the Tyrant’s blood”.

Jewel led you to a hidden area.  
Inside was a man with snow white hair, with a blue ahoge. He had elf ears with an earring on his left.  
He looked at you with a smirk.  
“Ah…(y/n)…or should I call you Amarinow…” he said.  
“Call me (y/n)” you replied.  
“Alrighty…welcome to the royal family…despite you not sharing the same blood…yet…”  
You were a little confused with that last part.  
He led you to a room, inside were the Champions, but Deena was nowhere to be seen. Metta told you to sit at a examination bench. Metta then spoke with Merida before you noticed him extracting some blood from her. He then turned to you.  
“I hope you don’t mind me extracting a sample of your blood”  
You were pretty confused, but you shrugged. After he collected a sample, he smiled at you.  
“I’ll be back (y/n), sit tight”.  
He then entered a room beside you.  
You looked at the other champions.  
“Hey…aren’t you guys missing one?” you asked.  
They all look at each other before they shook their heads.  
“Yeah…Jewel said she was needed in Mushume” Zetta said.  
“It’s strange why only she is needed and not us, plus she didn’t come visit” Nadine pinched her chin.  
“She must be really busy…And we need to stay here…brother’s orders”  
Just them, Metta returned with a syringe with a strange blue fluid.  
“Amarinow…This essence will provide you our family’s blood, and the power of the clear tides” Metta then injected the serum into your vein.  
You then felt a surge of great power circulate through you.  
“Is this what you do to my siblings?” you asked.  
They all nodded.  
“Omnicron’s bloodline is an extraordinary gift we are willing to share to you, I gave some of mine to Jewel”.  
When Metta finished, your felt a strong aura spiral around you.  
“Congratulations (y/n)…The bloodline is successful”.  
You nodded before heading to go see your mother.  
“Hey Mom, can we train?” you said cheerfully.  
Jewel placed a hand on your shoulder.  
“Sure…but let me do something first…”.  
As you walked off to join your friends, Jewel walked into Metta’s office.  
She then entered a hidden door. Inside was Deena, chained to the wall, and covered in injuries. Jewel walked to her with a menacing expression. She then took out a needle and extracted some of Deena’s blood. When she finished, Jewel knelt and lifted her head with a finger.  
“You’re lucky I kept you alive…otherwise my armies will fall like trees in a shockwave”  
She then got up and left the room.


	10. ~Harsh ways~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short talk between Deena and Jewel
> 
> (Graphic)

Deena sat on the floor, she fidgeted with the shackles on her body.  
Every single wound was caused by her brother and only him; it’s strange why Jewel didn’t torture her a lot, she just screams bloody murder on her.  
Then, the door opened, Jewel walked up to her, she looked a bit calmer.  
She took a sigh. “Look…I know that you hate me…but I’m not hating on you…”  
Jewel unlocked one of Deena’s shackles, before Deena could react, Jewel grabbed her hand in a strong, but also a gentle grasp.  
“Listen…we need to talk”.  
Deena just narrowed her eyes.  
Jewel took out the same bottle that was used to heal Scott.  
She rubbed the ointment onto Deena’s arm.  
“Oh…and I needed your blood to make this ointment, now…I wish to talk about your daughter”.  
Deena took a sigh.  
“Fine…what is it?”.  
“I understand that Elizabeth is the Queen of Monsters…but…recently…”  
Jewel turned around and pulled up her shirt.  
“What are yo-”  
Deena’s eyes widen, Jewel’s back had large, stitched gashes with purple-ish burn marks.  
“Your daughter…did this”.  
Jewel pulled down her shirt and took out a photo of her girlfriend.  
“Why! Why did she had to kill her…She saved me…she taught me magic, ”.  
Jewel then sat down, she quietly sobbed.  
“I’m lost…”.  
Deena looked at Jewel, she stretched out her leg to tap on her.  
“Listen…I can revive her if yo-”.  
“No…you can’t…Omnisun disposed her body in an Ignitian volcano…and she has her soul…her soul empowers your daughter”.  
Jewel then locked the shackle back on Deena’s wrist.  
“I never wanted to do this…but I’ve made a deal with your brother…”.  
She then stood up and was about to leave.  
“When this is over…you and your siblings will be free, nexomon slavery shall end, and I will teach humans to be equals to your kind…”.  
Jewel then left once more.  
Deena looked down and thought of what she said.


	11. ~The Flow~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do something...
> 
> I'm tired of Deena's suffering
> 
> Even though I'm angry of her doings...I didn't need her to be tortured
> 
> Perhaps...perhaps I should take her somewhere safe...
> 
> while I prepare, her evolution...

You are in the forest with your new siblings.  
Scott, Ember, and Lamprey who is in human form stood before you.  
You then noticed a large, bearded man with turquoise colored hair, another sibling.  
He proclaimed himself as Gingko, also known as the Ascapelus; Gingko was going to be your mentor.  
“Alright (y/n)! Before we begin, try transforming into you true form” he said in a bold voice.  
You closed your eyes and channeled the auras through your body, then you saw colourful orbs swirl around you.  
Suddenly, the orbs disintegrated.  
“You channeled too hard (y/n)…keep calm and try again".  
You did it once more, then you felt your body begin to change.  
When you opened your eyes, you noticed you now had paws and was now on all fours.  
You were the cat tyrant from the portrait.  
“Wow (y/n)! you look as majestic as the portrait” Ember cupped her face with her fists.  
“Excellent job Amarinow…now, I want you to follow me" Gingko said.

You followed Gingko to a clearing.  
The clearing had the same pool of water from the portrait; the waters sparkling with fish swimming bellow the surface.  
“This pool…It's the same one from the portrait” you said.  
Gingko stepped near the edge of the water.  
“Proceed...” he swayed his hand to the pond.  
You took a step into the water, a burst of colour flowed beneath your paw; as you took another step, you were standing atop of the waters, the fish swam up to you.

You then went to the center of the pool.  
“Now…I want you to close your eyes; sense your surroundings”.  
You closed your eyes once again.  
In your meditation, you can feel a variety of powerful auras circling around your area and far.  
“Channel the auras Amarinow…bend them to your soul, they will understand”.  
Raising one paw, you feel the auras drawing closer to you, they swirled around your body, some were attaching to you.  
You slowly opened your eyes, you let out a bellowing roar as you emitted a colorful glow.  
Gingko smiled at you.  
“Heheha! Now you’re a warrior!” he laughed.  
You got out of the pond and detransformed; just then, Jewel walked in.  
“Mom! You missed it all, my training” you slouched your back and groaned.  
Jewel then wrapped an arm to your side, she smiled.  
“Sorry kid…I was busy brewing more medicine…why don’t we go have some lunch”.  
She led you back to the castle, she then turned to Gingko.  
“You coming?”.  
“Naw I’m fine…the ‘Galie Galie emah Canteen’ is open”.  
He walked away with a wave.  
“Ahh…that’s Gingko for ya…always hanging out in Mushume…”.

Jewel placed a large, vibrant platter infront of you.  
She then was about to leave the kitchen.  
“(y/n), I have to do something”.  
You looked at her with a “really” face.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know”.

Jewel then went downstairs to see Deena again; But this time, Jewel had something in mind.  
While Deena was sleeping, Jewel carefully unlocked all her shackles.  
Deena suddenly began to wake.  
Seeing that she is free from her shackles, she screamed.  
Jewel slapped her in a panic.  
“Oh my god, sorry! I freaked out…” she said.  
Jewel pulled Deena up, she rubbed her cheek.  
“Ouch...” Deena said.  
“Okay…I will take you to Lemhima-huavu, it’s a place that is isolated from your brother’s eye, someone will help you there…your times of shackles here are over”.  
Jewel then took Deena away from her imprisonment and out of the castle, heading to a sacred area in the Mushume jungle.

You finished eating and placed your dishes in the sink.  
Nora, Coco, and Ross came to see you.  
“Hey (y/n), we heard that you transformed and trained for the first time…we wonder if you can show us your new trick?”.  
You smiled.  
“Sure”.

You went back to the pool.  
You showed your form to your friends.  
“Wow…you look amazing, like a bigger version of me” Coco was in awe.  
You leaped to the center of the pool, standing above like it was glass.  
You then channeled your auras.  
The auras that now surrounded you then dispersed into the pool, it changed the colour of the waters and flowed into a waterfall off into the distance.  
“Ummm…that wasn’t supposed to happen” you said.  
You saw the fish in the water began to change colour and look.

Then, you saw a Phyrxe cat come into drink, its body suddenly looked more muscular and had glowing spikes along its back, its fur changed from black to a gradient of blues and peacock green.  
“That aura…it turned this pool into some kind of…powerful fountain springs” Nora inspected the water.  
She cupped some of the colourful waters, she brought it closer to her face for inspection.  
“Don’t drink it!”.  
“I’m not going to Ross…I’m just inspecting it”.  
You transformed back into your human form and walked towards Nora.  
“I think I should tell my mom this” you cringed at her.

Back with Jewel and Deena.  
They were almost at the spot.  
Then, they noticed a colourful river flowing beside them.  
“What…this wasn’t here before” Jewel said as she knelt near the waters.  
She looked up as soon as a Phyrxe cat with mutant looking features ran by, it acted normal despite the strange additions to its body.  
“What is it?” Deena said as she joined Jewel.  
Jewel cupped some of the waters, she felt a familiar aura circulating, her eyes widen.  
“These waters…they wer-” she dropped the waters back.  
Jewel and Deena looked from the top of the river to see you.  
“Mom!” you called.  
You rushed down to meet them.

“Mom-…G-grandmaster Deena?” you froze in place.  
“Where were you?”.  
Deena looked at Jewel, she sighed.  
“Metta and I locked her up…but I freed her in complete secret, so don’t tell Metta…” Jewel said, pocketing her hands.  
The three of you looked back at the river.  
“(y/n)…were these your doings?” Jewel questioned you.  
You nodded.  
“Yeah…about that…somehow, my auras decided to mix in with the pool I was in…”.  
Then, another Phyrxe cat came to drink.  
“Wait! Don’t drink that!” you called.  
When it finished, it looked completely fine, nothing about it changed.  
“What?”.

“Perhaps that other Phyrxe cat had some kind of gene that responded with the waters…I’m guessing some creatures here would only change if they had that kind of gene” Deena theorized.  
You and Jewel nodded in agreement.  
Jewel took out a bottle and collected some samples.  
“I will do some testing on this later”.

Finally, Jewel and Deena reached Lemhima-huavu.  
A man with brown clothes greeted you, beside him was a blue and grey armored looking creature with two frills on top of its nose.  
“Hello Seraphim Jewel, is this the woman you are talking about?” he said.  
Jewel patted Deena’s back.  
“Marshamite, I need you to keep Deena safe until I can evolve her”.  
Jewel and you were about to leave when Deena called you.  
“What do you mean ‘evolve me’” she asked.  
Jewel turned around.

“To adapt to this treacherous place…your siblings had gone through that process…don’t worry, its painless and will give you some minor changes” she said.  
“I’m doing this for your safety Deena…please understand…I’m not trying to be cruel…”.  
You looked at your mother as you and she walked away, hoping Deena will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping her safe, I promise
> 
> When she evolves, she will be stronger
> 
> Her mind will remain the same
> 
> Every person you hate....has a reason...
> 
> a reason..that's misunderstood


	12. ~You Serious~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short...but intense... talk with Jewel and Metta

Metta headed downstairs to check on her sister.  
“Hello siste-”  
Metta then stopped, he stared at the empty room and unlocked shackles.  
“Jewel! Where is our prisoner!”.  
Jewel headed down to meet with Metta, he had a grumpy face on.  
Jewel looked at the room then back at Metta.  
“Well…I think she escaped” She said nervously.  
Metta looked at her.  
There’s no way she could escape, no one else knows about this…”.  
He walked to inspect the shackles, he picked one up.  
Metta noticed a fingerprint on the shackle.  
“Unless…wait here, I’ll be right back”.

As soon as Metta returned, Jewel was inspecting the shackles.  
“S-so uh…she escaped, right?” She said nervously.  
Metta narrowed his eyes and pinned Jewel to the wall.  
“You lied…you freed her”.  
Jewel was shaking.  
“Uh…y-you’re a little too close…umm…yeah?” she smiled in worry.  
“I’m not letting go unless you tell me where she is…I don’t care if this is embarrassing…” Metta tightened his grip growled in his breath, almost as angry as Fenrir.  
“Okay…I brought her to a sacred place…but please listen…I promise I will evolve her so she can help us in the war…I persuaded her! No more pain for her!”.  
Metta then released the grip, he stared at her.  
“Better make sure of that…” he then walked away. Jewel brushed off her shoulders and sighed.


	13. ~Monkey Business~

You were busy channeling your aura once again, getting stronger by the next. You have been getting more reports of those mutant creatures that drank from the water you enchanted. Of course, the creatures that are affected act pretty normally, but they seem to be more stronger than their original counterparts. You finished training. As you walked back to the castle, you noticed something moving in the trees. Suddenly, some strange creatures that look like a cross be a cat and maybe a monkey. The creatures crawled towards you, making honking noises; they had a hand-like tail tip with finger like tips. You watched as the strange creatures bounced and hooted. Then, one of the creatures tugged at your hand, looks like its wants to show you something.

You transformed and followed them. Eventually, they led you to a large tree. The creatures looked up and hooted. You watched as a large, four-armed, lion-maned creature hopped down. It looked like the ones that lead you to it, only bigger. It then spoke.

“Ohohoho! The grrreat Amarinow! I’ve heard you’re the new recruit to the gang!” he said in a joyful tone.

He then walked up to you. “I’m a Boushawaki, and these are my boushami, we brought you here for a teensy request”. The Boushawaki then laid on his belly. “Climb aboard, I will show you”. You transformed back into your human self and climb onto his back. The Boushawaki made a power leap into the branches.

When you got to the highest branch, he pointed towards something. “Now you see that row of spines over there, I need you to grab one, but be careful, Lanangigmoora slumbers”. “A wha-AAAH!” The Boushawaki suddenly tossed you down. Dusting off your clothes, you turned to look up, but the Boushawaki wasn’t there. “A Lana-what?” You said to yourself. You headed towards one of the spines. You grabbed onto it, trying to rip it from the ground. You then kicked it while pulling, it snapped in half, a strange pink-ish liquid gushed out.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, it began to rise. A large serpentine creature emerged from the dirt, and you were on its back. “Arrrgh! Who is foolish enough to come near my very presence!” It spoke. The serpent then looked at you, its eyes narrowed in anger as it spotted the piece of its spine in your hands. “Little child…you have made a grave mistake to take something from me…a Lanangigmoora, Pharria’s death worm, a servant to the angel of death, Lamprey!”. He then made a slight grin.

“I’m not willing to give up a piece of me for free…prove me…milni…”. The Lanangigmoora then made a cobra pose before diving towards you. You dashed out of the way and landed near the serpent. “Only the strong shall take what’s mine, fight me! You can’t run!”. You immediately transformed. “Hehe…another one of Jewel’s angels, eh? Show me what you’ve got!”. You leaped as soon as the Lanangigmoora dived in again. You used the auras around you to boost your stats.

Hooting noises circled the atmosphere; the boushami were holding spears. “Amarinow prevail! Boushashishi needs help!” they chanted as they tossed the spears down towards the Lanangigmoora. “What is this?!” the Lanangigmoora said as spears rained all over his face. Now, it’s your turn. You leaped up; colourful water covered around your paw. You swiped your claw onto the serpent’s face, leaving a large mark. Then, you jumped onto is back and ran towards his head. Before you reached it, you leaped to the air and did a roll before slamming down on his head with elemental power. The Lanangigmoora’s head impacted the ground, causing a large shake in the area. You leaped off and faced the serpent. “I am... impressed…take the spine”. You watched as the Lanangigmoora then slithered into a hole.

The Boushawaki then landed beside you, you looked at him with anger. “You put me through that?” you grumbled. “The Lanangigmoora is weak to the Cherubim, you were the closest Cherubim…please…my Boushashishi are sick…”. You gave the spine to him.

You were in the trees with the Boushawaki. You watched as he healed the Boushashishi, their female counterparts. He then turned to you. “Thank you Amarinow…as a thank you gift…take these”. He then gave you some strange looking seeds. “Place them in water, they have a special heal boosting effect”. You nodded and smiled. “Thank you, I promise I will make good use for them”. You climbed down and waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you completed a sidequest


	14. ~Memories~

Jewel sat in in her desk, haunting memories of her lover's death and her near death escape filled her head once again.

_20 years ago… “She didn't kill that man, she was trying to help him!"_

_“This woman is a witch! Being born with supernatural powers, she defies the nature of Queen Omnisun, We must annihilate this accursed being!”_

_“You're the accursed ones, it's not her fault she was gifted with such power! She saved me from my issues, my depression, my suicide” “It is ordered by Queen Omnisun, we are doing our best to protect you”_

_“It's okay Jewel…you have the book remember…”_

_She watches as they take her girlfriend away. “Give…her…BACK!!” She lunged at the guard, but they caught her._

_“Defiant…you will regret that!”_

Jewel began quietly crying, the next memory…the execution.

_It was the day of the witch’s execution. Jewel watched as her girlfriend was tied to a wooden pole._

_“People of Parum! We have gathered here for the execution of the infamous Parum witch!” Elizabeth said as she looked around as the crowd roared. “The Parum witch has been known to defy the Tyrants, and nature; her power has shown to create life”. Elizabeth held out a strange looking butterfly before crushing it, small glittery particles fell to the ground. “Tyrants today are unable to do such thing…not even Vados; only the me and the royal blood will obtain such power…for the good of humanity and nexomon”. Elizabeth turned to the so-called witch. “Vados! Mulcimer!...decimate the witch” Jewel watched as the two tyrants sprayed out a jet of fire; the tyrants continued until the screams stop and the witch was burned to nothing but embers and ashes._

_“No!” she screamed out. The entire crowed looked at her._

_Elizabeth transformed into her true form, Omnisun. “You…you are that fool who’s affiliated with that witch…you shall be punished for your doings” Jewel looked at her then growled._

_“Never!” she said as she bared her teeth and broke free from the grasp of the guards._

_“Guards!”._

_Jewel ran through the houses and, guards, and citizens. She suddenly saw the exit being guarded by nexomon and guards. Jewel then took the route to Khan woods. Omnisun trailed behind her. “_

_There’s no way you escape! And jumping off the bridge, there is no way you will survive”._

_Jewel looked below the bridge, a rushing river below her feet. She looked in the pocket of her rugged coat and took out the book of her girlfriend’s teachings. She looked at the page of ‘body of cushion’. “I hope this works”. When Jewel jumps and chanted the words._

_Omnisun clawed her back in a attempt to grab her, leaving a huge burning gash on her back._

_Jewel hit the water. “_

_Hmph…with the force of the impact and that large gash, I doubt she would make it, find her body!”._

_That spell helped her survive the fall. But the rivers currents proved to be too much for her, and the gash on her back made her weaker. Jewel drifted aimlessly through the waters; it took her a whole day until she reached the shore._

_The frozen tundra…_

_Finally, Jewel got up. She checked her pockets; the book was surprisingly dry. She scrolled through the pages for a warmth spell. Although she can cast spells her girlfriend taught her, she can feel it fading with every use. Jewel walked through the snow. “Why does it have to be here…at least I am far from Parum…but now, I have to face something that is as dangerous as that, freezing, hunger, bandits, and rampant nexomon” Jewel said as she trudged through the snow, hoping that the spell can hold long enough to find shelter. As harsh hours pass, she spotted a faint glow. It’s a small cabin. “F-finally…shelter". And just in time, the warming spell had worn off. Jewel could feel only a small spark of her girlfriend's power remaining. The door was left open. Jewel went inside, there was a room with a cauldron and a fire. Small armchairs faced the fire place; on one of the chairs was a white coat with brown fur around the collar. Jewel wrapped her body around the coat and sat near the fire in an attempt to warm up. Little did she know, the owner has returned to the cabin._

As Jewel was about to recall the memory final piece of that memory… “Jewel, Can I come in?” It was Metta.

Jewel looked at the man, she whipped away her tears.

“look…I'm sorry for what happened down ther-”

“It's not that…”.

Metta noticed Jewel taking out the photo of herself and her girlfriend once again. “The memories…I can't stop recalling them…”.

Metta wrapped and arm around her, he too looked at the photo.

“I was about to recall on when I met…you…” Metta looked at her.

He then cupped his hands around Jewel’s chin before they touched foreheads. “Why don't I show you…in my perspective”

_Metta came back to his cabin, he grumbled to himself when he forgot his coat. Suddenly, he noticed…a female adolescent sitting near the fire with his coat wrapped around her body._

_“What are you doing here” The girl looked to see Metta with a shocked face._

_“I-I'm sorry sir…please, I need shelter”_ _Metta walked up to her._

_The girl carefully stood up in a weak posture._

_“and give me my co-!” As Metta whipped the coat of the girl's body, he notices the huge, burning gash on her back._

_“What the hell…what happened to you?”_ _The girl looked up at Metta, she coughed before speaking._

_“That Omnisun…she has killed my girlfriend…the so-called Parum witch…”_

_Metta's eyes widen. "_ _The Parum witch?” he said._

_Metta noticed the girl taking out a book. “This was her spell book” Metta flipped through the pages. A variety of spells, charms and other holy magic. Then, he flipped to the last page. ‘the Ophanim’ He saw…his form. Metta, the Seventh child of Omnicron. The girl then collapsed in front of me; Metta quickly caught her before the fall. He carefully treated her wounds, gave her some spare clothing, and a bow of mac and cheese. When she woke up, Metta asked how she felt._

_“I’m good…th-thank you” “You’ve came to the right place…” Metta turned to the last page where his true self is. “Believe me, I am the Ophanim…I am Metta, Omnicron’s seventh child” The girl looked confused. Metta stretched out his palm, there a blue ball of fire and electricity appeared in his hand. “I believe you have come to find me…an angel”. He then placed the fire into the girl’s heart. “Help me become the new King of Monsters…innocent souls shall no longer dwell in the Netherworld, the tyrant of light shall awaken from what she has done…and you, young one…shall never have a life treated unfairly…Arise! Urspa, tyrant of colours!”._ Jewel then smiled. “Ah…and here comes my favourite part!”

_She then went back into the memories. The cold storm suddenly stopped, a loud roar that sounds like angels in battle sounded the area. Local nexomon who heard the roar watched as a black dragon-like tyrant with butterfly like wings fly over them. Metta was riding atop. They all chanted and cheered._

_As Urspa flew over the village, she emitted a jet of colourful flames and burned down anything connected to Omnisun. Statues, churches, shrines. They all went down. Urspa turned to look at the work she has done. “How I was thrown away by my parents…how I was picked on for failing to receive my first nexomon…how the guild treated me for being weak…and how they took the one person who taught me so much…I SHALL SHOW YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL!!!”. Urspa then released a jet of flames straight onto the village, it formed a shape of an eye. She then spat out a small flame and dived alongside it. Before reaching the bottom, Urspa spread her wings in one big swoop, the flame then blew up and ignited the entire village._

_“This…this is the beginning of your vengeance…” Metta said as he stroked Urspa’s head._

After that…Metta had performed successful experiments. Urspa can now create her own Tyrant army with his help. And after an incident, Pharria was finally built. Although…they did accidentally leave you. With enough time and patience…Pharria will fight back. Metta and Jewel then released their memory trance. Suddenly, you came in.

“Umm guys? I just met, perhaps, the weirdest creature I’ve ever seen”. Jewel looked you, some bruises on you arms and legs.

“What happened to you?” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unfair how people treated me...why am I so different to them
> 
> -The mind of Urspa


	15. ~Market in Parum~

You had a few more weeks of training. Jewel was nowhere to be seen.

You decided to check on her.

You saw her sleeping in bed, Metta beside her.

“Shhh…” he shushed. He got up and walked to you; but Just as he did, Jewel woken up.

She yawned before turning to look at you. “Hey (y/n), guess whaaat…”.

You walked up to her.“We’re going back to your old home, y’know, Parum? And I’m coming with you”.

You looked at her with confusion. Why would she be going back to Parum when she knows she’s going to get killed.

Jewell shook her head and walked up to you. “I planned a special mission, it’s called ‘Veli-shemi gaumikipo’ or in human tongue ‘willingful market’, it’s kind of like a black market; I am willing to take you there to help out”. You watched as Jewel took out a crate full of Pharrian fruits, a strange an unnatural stench emitted from the crate. “Big rule! Never eat the fruit; I’ll tell you when we get there”. As she passed by, you picked up another crate with more fruit.

You headed onboard a large ship; the massive vessel slightly swaying in the tides. You settled down in a room downstairs, it was quite comfortable. The fruits you brought in kind of ruined the peace with that awful stench. Something tells you these fruits are not fresh, why are you still bringing them when they smell like this.

Jewel walked in; she took a nice stretch before sitting beside you. An arm suddenly wrapped around your shoulder.

“Why are we bringing these anyways, they don’t seem fresh, nor smell like it” you said, wafting the air.

Jewel just looked at you with a gentle smile. “Vemekimehk, an exotic fruit delicacy; the citizens of Mushume were so generous to provide us some of their freshest picks”. She tossed the fruit to your hands; the awful scent seemed a little fainter than the other ones in the crate. “this fruit is capable of stimulating the lesser nexomons’ thoughts, making them act in a more natural state; they said that nexomon were their friends…then they proceed to keep them in these small pyramids until they are needed”. Jewel held up Noki’s nexotrap before releasing the nexomon from the trap. “Humans love to watch their ‘friends’ battle each other until one falls…humans have lost their will to truly fight”.

You looked at her before confessing. “But…that’s how our lives work, as a guild tamer, we’ve been doing this tradition for thousands of years!”.

Jewel shook her head, disagreeing with what you had said. “This is not how nexomon should be treated…no, no more”. She then fed the fruit to Noki.

You watched in awe as Noki shook his feathers then looked at you; gently, you picked it up. “Oh (y/n)…I feel strange, and reborn”.

“Noki, it may not seem like it, but you’re free…well, a better kind of freedom”.

Noki looked between the both of you. “Freedom? I’ve heard of such thing; humans and nexomon had thi-”.

“Noki dear…your freedom differs from your human bonding; while humans thrive in they freedom, your nexomon kin have been under their influence to be nothing more…than slaves, humanity and nexomon…they are never treated fairly” Jewel stroked Noki’s head feather. “But…under the rule of Pharria, and age where humans are strong fighters, and nexomon that breathe, roam, and fight alongside”.

Suddenly, you felt the ship began to slow down. You peeked out the window, you landed near the area where the submarine to Cadium is parked.

“We are here…UNLOAD THE CARGO!!” Jewel yelled out.

You picked up the crate you carried earlier, carefully stepping off the boat. The returning breeze from your homeland swirled around your nose. Sadly, you knew your not going to stay here; you’re here to help your mother prepare a market. You gently sighed before proceeding to follow the others. It didn’t take long to reach the marketplace; it lies just outside of Parum’s walls. People were bustling to buy commodities they never seen before. Even a few nexoguard were walking through the booths, most of them were inspecting the things each booth was selling. You saw a many of the fruits you’ve eaten; exclusively, the Jambufe.

“(Y/N)! over here” Jewel cried out, settling in her booth. She settled down the crate of Vemekimehk; Noki fluttered to her side.

You walked over to her, careful not to drop any fruit or bump into anyone. You finally met up with her with the crate. “Okay, so what’s the plan?” you said, your hands on your hips.

Jewel curled her finger to bring you closer. She pointed at a pot with boiling water. “Vemekimehk fruits may taste good when fed whole to an individual Nexomon; however, we have a limited stock, so I went with the next best thing”. Jewel placed some of the fruit and other ingredients. “A Vemekimehk stew; don’t worry, it’s just as effective”.

Because you were in some way a Nexomon from another land, the smell of the stew was almost irresistible. Your brain is telling you to try some.

“Enjoying the smell huh? Unfortunately, this stew will be sold to tamers, especially guild ones” Jewel chuckled as she stirred the ingredients. “Don’t worry, I’ll make some at home; I can’t resist the lovely smell either”. Jewel then scooped a small amount into a bowl. “Just a small amount is enough for any Nexomon”.

As soon as the bowls were prepared, flocks of tamers rushed to the booth. Their Nexomon peeking from the table to see what was going on. You recognized a few guild tamers, most of which were bronze tamers; the badges they wore gave away their ranks. You wanted to say hello, but you needed to lay low to prevent yourself from being caught.

“Excuse me ma’am, I’ll take two bo-!”

“I’ll take three!plea-”

“I’ll give you 600 coi-”

“700? 750? 80-!”

You were clearly shocked by all the customers. Whenever you serve one, more keep coming. “Here you go; careful, it’s hot” you said as you gave the bowls to the customers.

You continued for almost half of the day. You noticed the crates of Vemekimehk fruit going empty; only one more crate remains. This was a very tiring business to run.

“Hello!”

You heard a familiar voice; you turned to see who said that.

It was Elizabeth, or Omnisun by some people. She came to the booth with her Nexomon. She had her signature blue clothes, goggles on her head, and satchel.

“J-Jewel..its Eliz-” .

Jewel shushed you before turning to Elizebeth.

Elizabeth looked at you with curious eyes. Her Nexomon began staring at you; her Yarnesty began hissing at you.

“Good day ,May I have some of your exotic soup?”.

Jewel did a friendly smile. “Yes ma’am”.

Elizabeth looked at you. She then noticed Yarnesty’s hissy fit. “What’s wrong Whirly?”.

You began sweating in fear; does this Yarnesty noticed her being a Nexomon? This wasen’t good. You backed up a bit.

Jewel was busy feeding the rest of Elizabeth’s nexomon; she noticed you feeling uneasy-that Yarnesty does not look happy-she had to do something. “Would you like some soup Whirly?” she offered with a spoonful of Vemekimehk soup.

Whirly hissed and slap the spoon off Jewel’s hand. It then turned to you with narrowed eyes and slit pupils.

“Whirly! Inappropriate behavior!” Elizabeth growled before grabbing her beloved Yarnesty. Elizabeth then turned to look at you and Jewel; Yarnesty clawing in her arms. “I greatly apologize Nilla…I-I will clean it up”. She took out a napkin and wiped away the mess.

“It’s alright ma’am, I will take care of it” Jewel said as she gently placed a hand on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth then nodded as she picked up her Yarnesty and walked away. Yarnesty continued to stare at you with menacing pupils. It knows something that Elizabeth didn’t noticed.

Jewel then sighed before looking back at you. “Come on (Y/N), we’re closing the market”. Jewel carefully took down the booth. “Hey uh…you okay?”.

You looked at her, snapping out of your thoughts. “Y-yeah uh…C-coming”.

After cleaning up the market, all of you headed back to the ship. The sunset illuminated the sky before night came. Before you came aboard, you heard yelling behind you.

“Whirly! Whiiirlyyy!!”

It was Elizabeth.

She walked around calling her Nexomon, Whirly. “Excuse me! I’ve lost Whirly, have you seen her?”

You shook your head. “Sorry ma’am…I wish I can help, but we have to go”. You then walked away. “I hope you find her…”.

Elizabeth then walked to you. “May I ask, where do you get such do you get such extraordinary commodities?”.

You looked at her with worried eyes. “I’m sorry ma’am, it’s a secre-”.

“Does it have to do with that cyclone of clouds?”. Elizabeth pointed at the cyclone of Pharria. “I’m surprised how you can go through that cyclone; I’ve lost my mother, aunts and uncles, and my friends…”. Elizabeth turned to you. “May I give you a request?”. You nodded before Elizabeth continued. “If you can find my friends and family, I will reward you with excellent power; well, I meant a high status in my ranks, deal?”.

You looked down and thought for a second. “I’ll have to think about it…”. You finally walked back to the boat, leaving Elizabeth standing there before continuing to search for Whirly.

As the ship set sailed-into the cloudy cyclone, the crew of the ship were partying upstairs.

Clearly, all of them sounded pretty exhausted from the day. You then turned to Jewel. The thought of returning all her family, friends, and perhaps you. You rested your head on the wall and sighed, closing you eyes in the process. Then, you thought about Whirly; That Yarnesty must of sense something about you. “Jewel…I think we’re doomed”.

Back in the Parum, Whirly was sniffing where your booth once stood. She continued around the spot; suddenly, she hissed and growled. “I knew it” She thought.

“Whirly!!!”.

Whirly turned as soon as she heard her master calling her. She looked back at the spot with narrowed eyes before rushing to Elizabeth, hoping to tell the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's the end...


End file.
